


Ode à l'Enfant d'Eos

by Chibi_Jing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhyme, biography, poem, verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: Poème en l'hommage d'Ardyn Izunia et retraçant sa vie.





	Ode à l'Enfant d'Eos

Sur Eos est un jour né

Un être au destin singulier

Et de dons uniques doté

Il lui fallait nous protéger

Du Mal et de sa corruption.

 

Béni des Six et adoubé

Sa voie était toute tracée

Et il accepta de porter

Le poids de la fatalité

Dans son absolue compassion.

 

Ses mains salvatrices guérissaient

La noirceur qui nous affectait

Et sans compter il nous aidait

Pour que nous retrouvions la paix

Le Bien pour seule ambition.

 

 

Puis en route l’enfant se mit

Sur le dos de sa monture

Il parcourut tout le pays

Le sauvant à vive allure

Des dangers de la maladie.

 

Des combats furent entrepris

Et pour défaire les daemons

Pullulant au cœur de la nuit

Il se battait sans rétention

En bravant leurs ignominies.

 

De son expérience il grandit

Et incarnant la lumière

Pour nous tous sur cette terre

Devint un homme accompli

Gâté qu’il était par la vie.

 

 

Alors nous nous sommes assemblés

Autour de toi, notre sauveur

Avons loué tes prodiges

Et te voulions pour notre roi

Ô toi notre cher protecteur.

 

Afin d’attester de ta foi

Comme le divin l’exige

En ce jour et en cette heure

Au Cristal il fut demandé

Que son jugement se fige.

 

Malheur à ton corps souillé !

Qui par le devoir rendu noir

Et de ses droits dépossédé

S’abima dans le désespoir

Rejeté par la pierre sacrée.

 

 

Les ténèbres t’ont envahi

Et le monde entier t’a fui

Trahi même par tes proches

Qui contre toi se sont ligués

Ne laissant rien dans tes poches.

 

Tu fus évalué impie

Endossant le rôle du maudit

Sans pouvoir embrasser la mort

Et ton âme contaminée

Dans l’obscurité, elle s’endort.

 

Tu as été emprisonné

Mis au ban de la société

Pour une durée infinie

Privé de toute liberté

Dans le silence de la nuit.

 

 

Des millénaires passèrent

Oublié de tous ton nom fut

Car de ta royauté déchu

Tu demeuras dans la misère

Nourrissant une ire amère.

 

Lorsqu’à la vie tu revins

Un objectif devint le tien

Te venger de tes ennemis

Et de la morale au mépris

Distillant le Mal à dessein.

 

Ton espoir et celui d’Eos

Entre les mains de ce garçon

Pendant que les dieux se gaussent

De ta nouvelle fixation

Pour le jeune roi qui seul peut t’apporter la rédemption.


End file.
